The Dive in Challenge (Transcript)
A transcript of the episode. Mr. Happy: Rangers, to your starting marks! Angie: (sighs) Larry: What's the matter, Angie? Don't you want to race? Angie: Why? Every time I race, I keep losing. And I can't do nothing right. Larry: Oh, don't worry, this time you'll win. Angie: Really? Larry: Yeah, really. Rule Zero: Larry is right, Angie, dear. You have to tell yourself that you can do it. You can win this race. Angie: You're right, Rule Zero. I'm going to try extra hard! Roddy: All right, you slowpokes! Get on with it! It's racing time, you know. Suddenly, some birds grabbed Roddy's cheesecake. Roddy: Hey, my cheesecake! Come back here, you flying pests! Or youse gonna pay for this! Mr. Happy: (blows whistle) And they're off! Mr. Happy: Larry and Dirk are battling for the lead. Rudy, Mandy and Gertie vie for third. And Angie, well, can she make it? Angie: Huh? Ok, here goes nothing. Mr. Happy: Whoa ho! What's this? Angie is gaining the lead! Nutmeg: Oh no! Lionel: Hey! Zeus: Huh? Bron: Whoa! Angie: Look! I'm doing it. I'm... Oops! Aah! Oh, slippery flippers. Mr. Happy: Are you ok, Angie? Angie: Sure. I'm all good. Mr. Happy: You're better than good. You won the race! Angie: I did? Everyone cheers. Mr. Happy: And here's your prize. I'm challenging you to a dive in contest. Angie: What? Not another contest! Mr. Happy: Not with this, you don't. Ho ho! Angie: Wow! What is it, Mr. Happy? Mr. Happy: It's a lucky charm. I bet it will help you win the race tomorrow. Nothing will go wrong. Angie: You really think so? Mr. Happy: Yes I do. Larry: I'll stick your badge around this lucky charm. You can wear it like a collar. Nothing bad will happen to you. Angie: I hope you're right, Larry. Hey, guys. Check it out! I got a lucky charm. All: Ooh! Aah! Roddy: You're not getting my cheesecake, you pesky birds! Go on! Get! Oops! All: (gasping) The cheesecake missed Angie by chance. Nutmeg: Wow, Angie. That was lucky. Angie: I bet it's my charm. It is lucky after all. Roddy: I could use some luck right now. (eats the cheesecake into his mouth) Mmm. Nice! Suddenly, duty calls. Rule Zero: Danger alert! Danger alert! Larry: What's up, Rule Zero? Rule Zero: Oh, Agent Larry. There is a problem. Larry: What's wrong? Rule Zero: A nasty wind knocked down an eagle's nest. And it looks like a little eaglet sprained his wing. Larry: We're on our way. It's time to summon up the team. (calls his team) Safety Squad, Off to Headquarters! All: Larry's calling! Let's go! Mr. Bump: Oh no! Not again! (knocks over a glass of orange juice) Who put that orange slime there? Hey, wait a minute. (licks his lips) It's orange juice! Meanwhile in the elevator All: Watch out! Mr. Bump: Aah! Whoa! (splatters orange juice all over the place) Orange you glad my juice didn't spill on any of you? Angie: That could've been me. Everyone laughs at Mr. Bump's joke. After everyone suits up, they went inside headquarters. Nutmeg: Safety Squad, reporting for duty, Larry, sir! Larry: Great fast response, guys. Rule Zero says there's a little eaglet who has injured his wing and can't fly out. Nutmeg: Oh no! We got to help the little guy. Larry: We will. Dirk, I need you to use your Scotch tape to hold the tree branch together. Dirk: This is what I'm talking about! Larry: Zeus, I need you to use your EMT kit to take care of the little eaglet's wing. Zeus: The doctor is in the house! Angie: What about me, Larry? What can I do? Larry: Nothing, Angie. You will get your chance. And most importantly, after our rescue, you have a big race to attend to. Angie: (sighs) Oh, yeah. The big dive in challenge. I don't think I can do it. Larry: What about your lucky charm? Angie: I don't know. Maybe I'm just not fit to race. Lionel: Of course, you had it in you, Angie. You've been swimming since three days ago, remember? Angie: Yeah, but. Nutmeg: Listen to me, Angie. Sometimes you have to put your heart into it. You just need to have confidence. Angie: Thanks, Nutmeg. So does that mean you will call me when I'm needed, Larry? Larry: Absolutely. Now let's get going. Buckle up! Let's roll, Safety Squad! Deployment sequence for the gang. Minutes later, they arrived at the scene. Larry: Now, Dirk. Please repair the tree branch. Rule Zero: My coordinates tell me that the broken part of the branch is on the right side of the tree. Fix it, Agent Dirk. Dirk: You don't have to ask me twice, Rule Zero. Larry: And Zeus, climb up the tree and do a medical check on the little eaglet. Zeus: On my way! (barking) X ray screen! Larry: How's the little eaglet doing, Zeus? Zeus: The little eaglet's wing is sore. But thank goodness, no broken bones. Now I'll check his health. (barking) Thermometer! Say Ahh! The little owl hooted. Zeus: Hmmm. He's in perfect health. Dirk: Now, it's my turn. Activate tape gun! (fixes the branch) That should do it. I'm coming down. Rule Zero: Agent Dirk, great job. As for you, Agent Zeus, let's get down. Zeus: Oh, right. Sorry, Rule Zero! Coming! Huh? (the branch starts to crack) Oh no! Doctor down! Doctor down! Larry: Uh oh. Not good. Nutmeg, I need you to bring you zipline over in case Zeus and Dirk need extra help. Like right now! Nutmeg: I'm on it, Larry, sir! Larry: Lionel, get your magic rings so you can swing and zip through the trees and pull Zeus down to safety. Lionel: If you ever need someone magical to help, Larry. Then I'm your guy! Coming right up! Zeus: Whoa! I can't hold on much longer! Larry: We need to get that tree to stay still. Dirk: I'm on it, Larry. Easy, Zeus. That trembling tree can't take any more of your weight. Zeus: It's ok, Dirk. I'm fine. At least, I am right now. Larry: Activate net cannon! (shoots net) My safety net here will give you extra help just in case you fall down. Zeus: Thanks, Larry. You're the best! Just then, sirens started to wail. Nutmeg and Lionel: We're here, Larry! Larry: Thanks for coming so quickly, you guys. Nutmeg, use your zipline now! And Lionel, be ready with your magic rings. Nutmeg: Sure thing, Larry. (barking) Zipline! Lionel: (barking) Magic rings! (grunting) All: Yeah, Lionel! Rule Zero: Outstanding, Agent Zeus. Zeus: (after rescuing the little eaglet) Thanks, Rule Zer... Whoa! Larry: Nutmeg! Lionel, now! Nutmeg: (barking) Zipline, back! Lionel: (barking) Magic wand! Catch a falling Zeus from the sky! Larry: My net is still in position. Zeus: Whoa! (lands on Larry's net) Wow! Nice save, you guys. Larry: Ok, Zeus. Come back now. Zeus: I guess I have to go around that way. Lionel: Its downward, Zeus. Zeus: Oh, right. Sorry, Lionel. Larry: Angie, I need you to bring your tugboat. Zeus may need some water support. Angie: Yes! Finally! I'm all about the water! Zeus: I'll wrap your wing up, little eaglet. (barking) Bandage! There. Is that better?